Avengers: Flames of a Phoenix
by Phoenix's-Assassins
Summary: Loki's adopted daughter is called in to help the avengers. Insanity, fry pans and possibly romance ensues. Rated T for swearing cause OC has a potty mouth. I suck at summaries. any sort of reviews welcome, flames included. Flames of a Phoenix- Duh.
1. Part 1

**Okay so I kinda didn't want to put this story up but a friend of mine said I should, so I did.**

**Drop a review, I really don't give a shit if its a flame, but anything that could help my writing would be ****appreciated**

**Phoenix**

The Avengers: Flames Of A Phoenix

**One**

Charlotte Aulin stood in front of the dingy building. It was dank, dark and plain disgusting. The streets of Cairo were hot and the bar would be a nice relief from the sun. Sighing she entered, swiftly pulling her cloak's hood over her straight blood and Ruby coloured hair, she walked over to a seemingly drunk man in his mid-thirties. Sitting next to him, she asked the bartender for a beer and a vodka shot. Turning to the man she fixed a smirk to her face and drew her short blade from her thigh holsters, she placed it in front of him alongside the beer.

"So, you can tell me what I want and have the beer or you can make friends with my blade." She whispered, smirking as anxiety made itself at home on the man's features

"I die before telling you anything," he spoke with a heavy Arabic accent, faltering, English clearly his second language

"I would have liked to have the information but if you're set on not telling me, never mind" She downed her shot and picked up her blade and stood up. Charlotte started to walk away when she paused, "Oh, and my name is Charlotte Aulin, but you may call me Phoenix," Phoenix walked out, giving a mysterious grin ,as she closed the door to the bar. The man took a mouthful of the abandoned beer, laughing to himself as she forgot to take it with her. The man started to cough, short of breath. He fell to the floor, starting to cough blood, he slowly fell unconscious dying shortly afterwards. The bartender turned around, noticing the now dead man he flipped his phone open and dialled a number, the receiver picked up immediately.

"Yes?" A female voice asked,

"Dead. Nice work could've left the shot though." He quipped, quietly

"Yeah, whatever. See you later, Hawkeye." She cut the line.

Smirking, he jumped over the counter and walked outside, ignoring the shouts of horror and swearing. The sun was at its peak and burning the leather of the expensive motorbike parked outside. A pair of emerald eyes pierced his soul, making him shiver despite the heat. They were gone almost instantly, making Hawkeye doubt his eyes but only for a moment, knowing she would be long gone by the time he thought about it. Charlotte was running, she had spent longer than anticipated at that dingy bar and she would be cutting the time close as she raced on to her flight leaving for New York. Smirking she boarded the flight and sat down and ignored the young couple in the row behind her giving her dirty looks, closing her eyes she began to let her exhaustion wash over her. She slowly fell asleep for the long flight. Awaking as they were descending for landing, Charlotte stretched like a cat, laughing as she got a strange look from the couple behind her. Hurrying through customs and other, in her opinion, pointless searches she walked over to a sleek black motorcycle that was her pride and joy. Flipping her phone open she dialled Tony Stark, letting a small gasp escape when he answered.

"Hey, Charlotte. I need you to meet me at Stark tower, now. It's urgent." Tony's rushed reply was unnerving her as she reluctantly agreed. She swung onto the motorcycle and sped off, breaking every speed limit possible. Arriving at the tower she was met by Tony and a group of people Charlotte hoped she would never see.

"Mr Stark? " Charlotte questioned, mistrust creeping up into her voice

"Phoenix, S.H.I.E.L.D needs you to help out with a very delicate matter. They believe you know him." Tony was questioning in his stance, "His name is Loki, The god of Lies and Mischief." Charlotte started to back away, muttering curses in any language she could remember. Loki was the last person she would ever want to see. She started to turn around when three S.H.I.E.L.D agents stopped her retreat. Muttering one last curse in Italian, she sighed and looked pleadingly at Tony, knowing what would most likely happen if she did not follow.

A few hours later Charlotte found herself in a dull room in a helicarrier, praying to god that she didn't have to answer any questions from curious agents or stupid ones.

"All you need to do is to convince Loki that he doesn't need to destroy the world." Director Fury turned around to see Charlotte staring out the window, completely ignoring him. "Miss Aulin, are you listening to me?"

"Of course,_ Miss_ Fury. It's Phoenix, not miss Aulin." Charlotte laughed humourlessly at the dull walls surrounding her, knowing that Fury wanted to kill her on the spot "Anyway, why do you want me to convince him? I mean wouldn't there be anyone else that could refrain from killing him longer than me?" Charlotte swirled around the room on the well-padded swivel chair, earning a glare from Fury.

"Whatever, let me see what I can do, but I'm warning you if he doesn't listen it is not my fault." Charlotte stood, giving the chair a mournful look before proceeding down to the glass cage that contained Loki. Stepping up to the glass she smirked when he gave a stunned look.

"Surprised, yeah skip the crap. I don't really care. "Charlotte seemed bored to anyone watching but her eyes reflected more than anyone could ever imagine. She was the only person Loki would admit to being equal in power,

_What business do you have with this place?_

_Ignorant fool, you do not realise that I am the true king._

_You did not answer my question and you are not. You do not realise your stupidity._

_Do not speak to me of stupidity, when you are so blind. You should be helping me not siding with that fool Thor. _

You_ are the reason that Fenrir is caged, not Thor. _You_ took your tricks too far and in turn Fenrir took the blame. _Charlotte looked away, pitying the once great man who was kind enough to take her in and give her a purpose, now reduced to a power hungry husk. Loki's emerald green eyes met Charlotte's with equal power, locked in a pitiful stare as Charlotte tried to convey any emotion that could have brought him back to his senses but was met by a resisting cold glare. Turning on her heel she stormed away intent on ripping Fury a new one when she collided with something, knocking her to the ground with some colourful Italian words and a glare on her part. Accepting the outstretched hand she pulled herself up meeting the person face-to-face.

"Ah, I am very sorry. You must be Miss Aulin, I'm Steve Rogers." The man apologised, smiling.

"Don't let it happen again. Do you know where I might be able to find Tony Stark?" Charlotte replied coldly, cutting him a little slack as he was honestly apologising.

"Ah, in the lab, would you like me to show you where it is?" Steve replied, blue eyes sparkling at Charlotte's blank face.

"Yeah, it will probably be quicker that way." Charlotte noticed that he was nervous, and rightly so. Her whole demeanour was that of a monster, and she was, to her judgement at least. Following quietly she asked herself why she was going to help S.H.E.I.L.D, she never cared before, so what made this situation different. _You know who he really is. You know he isn't a killer. _Charlotte pushed her thoughts away as she entered the lab.

"Stark. You… You-"Charlotte exploded, giving Tony no chance to explain himself

"Wait, before you call me unthinkable names that contradict my personality, I will explain. Loki is after the Tesseract. He wants to rule the world. He has agent Barton under some sort of… spell." Stark explained to the fuming Phoenix.

"WHAT? He has Barton. Shit, I helped him with a mission before I met you at Stark tower. The target was… Shit." Charlotte started pacing, hoping they were lying. She had killed a somewhat innocent man. She had killed for Loki, something she swore she would never do. Charlotte started pacing and swearing until she noticed the computer screens Stark had brought with him, gravitating toward them she heard Stark sigh in relief and Steve relaxed somewhat.

"I'm still pissed at both of you." Charlotte warned, Steve looking at Tony incredulously as she opened all of the Avengers' files including Loki's.

"JARVIS, please corrupt my file, and let me know if someone opens any of these files, I want to know who they are, the very second the open the file, got it?" Charlotte laughed quietly to herself.

"Of course, Miss Aulin, Is there anything else you require?" JARVIS asked politely

"Actually, yes. Pomegranate Cheesecake or I swear I will go insane." Charlotte basically begged the A.I.

"I shall try." He replied, with a hint of amusement. Working quickly she went through some hacking Tony was unable to complete prior to her arrival, Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she turned expecting Tony, however the pair of eyes belonged to a blonde man who was wielding a hammer that Charlotte recognised as Mӧljnir.

"What do you want?" Charlotte asked irritated that she was being watched.

"Are you the young maiden that requested this?" he held out a piece of Cheesecake, Charlotte nodded and scooped the cheesecake away from his grip, only to disgrace herself by inhaling the cake.

"My name is Thor. And yours is, young maiden?" Thor asked boldly

"Phoenix." She narrowed her eyes, knowing the reaction the name would have on the god. The name _Phoenix _sent shivers down all the Asgardians spines, her name signalled all the wrong they had tried to cover up, Loki's sons to a human child in Asgard.

"If you are about to try and tell me that I am worthless and I should never have set foot in Asgard please leave. My going to Asgard was not voluntary; I had no say in it, so leave it at that," Charlotte stated, venom dripping from every word. She turned and started to walk away from the impending fight that would most likely end in bloodshed from both parties. Charlotte swept past Stark who walked into the lab to find a perplexed demigod and a plate of crumbs.

Wandering around the hallways of the helicarrier, Charlotte thought about how through all of the people on this ship would perish if she were to accidentally lose control of her actions, to let the Phoenix emerge. She supposed that Banner probably thought about this many times throughout the day. Slowing down Charlotte found herself standing outside Loki's prison. Deciding she might as well try and persuade him once more. Walking in, she immediately met the interesting sight of Loki meditating. She remembered from her childhood in Asgard that Loki would meditate a lot of the time and that she too had once tried to master the art of it. Tried. Laughing quietly when he heard her enter, she sidestepped the question of her being here and merely sat down against the glass, singing quietly to herself.

"Why did you return?" Loki opened his eyes, filled with curiosity

"Because I felt like it," Charlotte answered with a hint of annoyance and just as much curiosity "and because I wanted to ask you a question."

"Well, what could you possibly want to ask me?" Loki sighed and closed his eyes again

"Would you really sacrifice that many lives to become king?" Loki's eyes snapped open, narrowing in her direction

"That is not of your concern,_ Child_" Loki spat out through gritted teeth. Rising out of her position on the floor, Charlotte merely shrugged and walked off. Closing the door behind her she shuddered, scolding herself for her lack of thought in the conversation. Of course he wouldn't tell her, she was the enemy. Sighing, she walked back to the lab, passing a few staff that eyed her warily. Upon entering the somewhat spacious room, she was greeted by the whole team, staring her down, daring her to run away.

"Well, I guess I should apologise. I did act out of line, and I know I should be honest from the start." Charlotte looked up, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"We accept your apology but you need to tell us of your connections with Loki. I am curious as to your relationship with my brother." Thor spoke up on behalf of the group.

"Ah, well. Loki is technically my adopted father. I was chosen to be Fenrir's Guardian, because of my…Abilities. That meant that I would be part of Fenrir's family, Fenrir's father is Loki, meaning I am Loki's adopted daughter." Charlotte explained, grinning at the faces everyone pulled.

"So, you're technically Asgardian then?" Banner piped up, interested. She heard Thor sigh with disgust but was more focused of banner's question

"No, I am still human. I am simply a normal person with the abilities of the five elements. Air, Water, Fire, Earth and Quintessence, absolute energy." Charlotte explained, grinning "although, I do possess one extra quality, I have wings of flame; Hence the name Phoenix; of course, I don't know whether they really are visible to the normal human but all of you should be able to see them. I also have the cursed sword, _Talatsu_" Upon saying this she felt the familiar burn of her wings as she flickered them uselessly, fully aware of the fact she would never fly. Her wings were broken, and she subconsciously realised that it was Loki's fault she could never fly, he broke her wings. She let her wings disappear, smirking up at everyone, she started to leave the room.

"Well, I'm going to the gym if anyone wants to come with." Charlotte informed, laughing quietly at her casual tone.

"If you don't mind I will accompany you." Steve said, smiling down at her. Charlotte noticed that he was tall, not that she wasn't short just next to her he towered. She blushed, not only was he tall but he was hot, even though Charlotte would never admit to it, the slightest tinges of a blush spread across her face.

"Sure, suit yourself." Charlotte tried to cover up her blush. Walking in silence for a few hallways, her curiosity finally got the better of her.

"Where are you from, Steve?" Her question sliced through the silence

"Brooklyn." Steve answered quickly, "and where did you come from, I mean, before Asgard?" his nervousness evident

"Um, I think I came from somewhere near London, to be honest I don't know." Charlotte answered, a hint of sadness creeping into her tone, "Are you afraid of me, I mean you have every right to be?"

"No, not afraid but more curious, I suppose. I don't think I've ever met anyone as… interesting as you." Steve mused on, lost in thought

"Did you just call me crazy?" Charlotte asked bluntly

"Ah, no. I would never-"Steve realised what he had implied, stuttering uselessly.

"It's okay; I know I can be Insane sometimes." Charlotte smirked. Looking down she asked herself yet again why she was helping S.H.I.E.L.D, she just couldn't get her head around it. She was helping her enemy obtain a cube that was potentially a weapon for their own personal gain. Suddenly changing direction, she pulled Steve along with her, winding through the endless hallways, until she reached a door, turning to Steve she pointed to the door.

"There is no way that S.H.E.I.L.D hasn't thought of making weapons with the Tesseract. If you would kindly open this door, we shall find out." With that explanation He began to pry open the metal door, Charlotte standing guard outside. The door shuddered and then gave way allowing entrance to the dark room behind. Cautiously stepping in Steve was pushed aside by a pair of broken wings attached to a warm body, emitting a soft, orange, fiery light. Charlotte flickered her wings, growling slightly when they brushed against boxes, spotting the box that would most likely contain weapons she motioned Steve over and pointed to the box. Getting the hint he opened the box with ease, his mouth falling open slightly as he viewed the weapons. Picking the top one up he hauled it over his shoulder and walked back the way he had come, motioning to Phoenix to follow. Upon entering the lab she noticed that everyone was still gathered and they were arguing.

"Sorry, computer was taking too long." Steve said as he dumped the weapon next to Loki's staff

"So, this is phase two, weapons." Charlotte mentioned absentmindedly, she was more focused on Banner. He seemed more agitated the more everyone spoke. Backing away Charlotte repositioned herself in the doorway, quietly analysing the situation unfolding. She knew Loki was doing this, but she figured it would make the hunt a little more interesting.

"We were only making them as a defence…"Fury, who had recently entered the room, started

"But now you have alerted all other planets, of Earth, that you are challenging them." Thor cut him off. Charlotte watched as Banner edged closer to Loki's staff, unaware he was even doing it. As everyone bickered about the tesseract and weapons, Banner subconsciously picked up the staff clutching it, until his knuckles had turned white.

"Banner, please put the staff down." When Charlotte quietly asked, an explosion rocked the side of the helicarrier. The floor caving in as Banner and Natasha fell with it. Tony and Steve, who had previously been arguing about their suits, ran out of the room to repair the damaged engine leaving Natasha and Banner alone.

"Banner, Listen to me you can control it." Natasha tried desperately to free her leg, trapped under wreckage of the floor. Hearing Banner growl she increased he r efforts. Rolling away just in time as banner completely lost it, hulking out and lunging for her. Taking a split second to think of her options she sprang forward sprinting through various boxes and machinery. Natasha realised she could never outrun him but the least she could do was try. Stopping for a moment she couldn't hear him, breathing a sigh of relief, she was shocked to find that he found her hiding spot, in a matter of seconds. As he was about to surely end her life, she saw a flash of black flame and then a hammer soared through the wall and smashed into Hulk's shoulder. The black flame revealed itself to be Phoenix, her wings were a dark grey but her eyes had melted into a deep purple capable of piercing through the very darkest of souls. She walked off toward Thor who she realised had thrown his hammer to stop the Hulk from killing her. Watching the Hulk charge toward then, Phoenix took a step back, before sprinting to ward him. Flipping neatly over him she called on her elements, particularly Quintessence

"Hey, if you want to try and kill someone kill me. Because I forgot to mention, I am pretty territorial when it comes to enemies hurting my friends." Charlotte called out, issuing a challenge to the Hulk. Smirking predatorily, she let the Phoenix take over. Feeling the heat wash over her she laughed and engaged the enemy, flipping and turning, anyone who was watching would have said she was dancing with the enemy. Noticing that Thor was gone she relaxed even more, to the point where she was singing softly to herself. The Hulk was no longer focusing on her, so she turned her attention to the fighter jet that was about to be ripped to shreds. She moved out of the way, looking to the wall next to her she tried to drown out the pilots screams. She jogged to the next area she was needed, trying to forget the screams, and trying to bring phoenix under control, ever so slightly. Dispatching a few enemies she made her way toward Loki's prison. Hearing Thor yell, she quickened her pace; rounding a corner she took in the situation. Thor was currently in the cell, Loki was free and an agent was severely wounded. Deciding to not get involved Charlotte began to back away, only to be noticed by Thor, and soon after Loki.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt the family reunion." Charlotte glared at Thor.

"But you are family. So join us." Loki smirked. Before anyone could move a blast of red energy erupted from the weapon the downed agent was holding, knocking Loki through the wall behind him.

"So, that's what it does." The agent rasped out. Charlotte couldn't help but smirk, it was just too funny. The lighter mood was ruined when the cage holding Thor suddenly plummeted toward the ground with tremendous speed. Looking toward the downed agent she silently apologised and ran out of the room, Feeling her wings behind her she increased her speed, running in the general direction of the medical facilities. Charlotte didn't know why she was running but she felt she was partly responsible if that man died. Shaking her thoughts away, she stopped dead, mentally slapping herself for her stupidity. She should have gone after Loki first, and then got medical help.

_Well that was stupid. But any way, priorities first let's go see if Natasha is okay. _Charlotte scolded herself, changing direction to head to where she last saw Natasha. Upon arrival she saw that Natasha had started to pull a now unconscious Hawkeye toward the hallway. Walking up to her she started to help her carry him to the medical facility, not asking questions as she seemed, to Charlotte, to be in a very emotionally fragile state. Reaching the med-bay Charlotte turned and left as fast as she could, not wanting to interrupt Natasha and her little breakdown. Slowing only when she got to the gymnasium, she jogged inside, heading toward the punching bags. Charlotte smiled, no matter what danger the world was in this was her grounding, the punching bag that never seemed to be used by anyone but herself. She reminded herself to thank Tony when she saw him next, knowing he was the one who ordered the extra five bags next to the one hanging. Not bothering to protect her hands she started hitting, numerous times imagining Loki's face. She didn't care who saw her, she didn't care who tried to tell her to leave, this was her time, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let her pent up emotions leave any other way than through her fists. Charlotte just kept hitting, so hard at one point her hands had finally given up and started to bleed, mixing with her tears that had snuck out and fallen. She zoned out completely focusing solely of the bag, not hearing the doors slide open and Captain America, all suited up, walk up behind her and wait for her to finish. She just kept punching to the point where her emotions just blended into one. Sinking to her knees, Charlotte let the tears fall.

"I hate him, you know. I hate him so much." Charlotte said, quietly

"Charlotte, we need to leave now. Loki's-"Steve started

"Heading toward Stark Tower, I know." Charlotte cut him off gently, turning toward him, smiling softly. Noticing the sting from her bleeding hands, she frowned, had she really been that emotional. Steve followed her gaze, walking over to her; he knelt down and helped her up, mumbling about how she needed to pay more attention to her injuries.

"T-thank you." The two words made Steve flinch at the sound in the silence, after a second he realised it was Charlotte, her head was lowered, but Steve could already imagine her face clearly.

"You're welcome." he finally returned the thanks. Starting to wrap the light bandage around her hands. Waiting for Steve to finish she wondered why she had shown Steve her weak side, if it was anyone else she would have beat them up by now, so why did she not care. Her emotional barrier was her only defence; the only way she could stop people from hurting her, to get past that barrier meant that they could see her weak side. Charlotte's eyes widened at the intruding thought. She trusted him. No, she liked him, a lot more than she should. Seeing her hands were bandaged and that Steve was moving away, her body moved on its own. Reaching out for his hand, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, only lightly, a mere feather of a kiss but still a kiss. Blushing, she unwrapped her hands from his neck and stepped back.

"I'm sorry. It's just… that was my thanks because you taught me to trust…" Charlotte was cut off by Steve as he kissed her back, slightly firmer than her own, and asking for permission. Granting permission, Charlotte smiled into the kiss; maybe she didn't hate Loki as much now. Breaking apart for some much needed air, Charlotte blushed even harder than she had originally.

"Um, so … what does this mean?" Steve asked quietly

"It means that I Have someone that is about to become my human punching bag." Charlotte smirked up at him, walking off toward the waiting plane. Sitting quietly in the rear of the plane, she tried to pick up on any conversations the others were having, unable to stay in a particular conversation, she settled to singing quietly to herself. She found no comfort in the soft melody, but she felt the others in the ship relax and listen to its lilting tune. As the others relaxed, she tensed, feeling Phoenix threaten to break free. Closing her eyes she strengthened the song, singing louder than before. Charlotte didn't know how long she was singing but she jumped slightly when a firm hand appeared on her shoulder, signalling that they had arrived, she noticed that Thor had also be picked up along the way but Charlotte had no idea when. Nodding, she rose. There was no way that anyone was going to stop her from trying to destroy every last Chitari there was, before anyone could stop her she sprinted out, Calling the cursed sword, Talatsu. Swinging the sword, she danced around various enemies, her wings becoming stained with dirt, blood and other foreign materials whilst yelling various curses and enhancing her sword with the elements. After the rest of the team had gathered and formed their groups, Charlotte stopped and stared at the carnage that lay before her, turning she felt herself try to gag at the destruction. The flashbacks of the last time she lost control clearly in her mind. The last time had been in Asgard, she had been pushed to the edge by all of the spiteful remarks and the frightened stares. And she just let Phoenix take over, killing a few civilians but mostly just destroying buildings. Now she stared at the dead, imagining the looks of horror from the Asgardians. Then something snapped. Her whole life had been worthless, because of Loki. This was Loki's army, they had invaded the only home she felt comfortable in, the only place where she had learnt to trust again, and they were going to pay for Loki's crimes. Knowing her wings had turned black, Charlotte ran toward the Chitari coming toward her. Changing from her sword to her elements she flipped over the first few into the very heart of the enemy.

"Elemental Rage. Meltdown, Assholes." Flipping and dodging she continued to dance with the enemy, laughing as she killed enemy after enemy. Feeling blood trickle down her neck she realised one of them had a lucky shot, slicing just under her eye. Shrugging she let herself kill more and more, loving the feeling of not having to restrain Phoenix, however not realising her wings her slowly disintegrating. Spotting the only person she truly wanted to kill, she stalked toward him, standing in the open, waiting for him to notice her.

"You know, I find it hilarious that you want to be a fair king, yet you use violence to obtain your 'crown'" Charlotte stated, voice dripping venom.

"Perhaps, if you stopped laughing at everything you would realise I am the true king." Loki quipped, turning toward her

"You know, I'd love to see it from your perspective but I'm afraid I can't get my head that far up my ass." Charlotte retorted. Loki hissed and glared at her. Taking a step back she planned out her attack in a split second. Running towards Loki she flipped over him, giving him no chance to prepare for her attack. Punching him, she effectively positioned him against a wall, remembering every little moment where she felt worthless or helpless, she punched him for every time, letting her tears fall freely now she imagined the punching bag and felt herself lose control, only this time not feeling the burn of Phoenix in her mind. No, she was controlling this, she was going to make Loki pay for every tiny detail of her messed up life. Smiling to herself, she realised that she had succeeded in beating Loki to an unrecognisable pulp, letting him slide down the wall; she started to walk away, smirking to herself. Widening her eyes at the thought that suddenly struck her, she laughed.

"Well, now. Maybe I'm more fucked up than I thought." Charlotte commented dryly to herself, turning to Loki as he pulled himself up against the wall. Laughing she walked slowly toward him, smirking the whole way. Stopping a short distance away, she tugged at his collar distracting him.

"Maybe, if you desired, you could rule by my side." Loki whispered, his voice husky, making Charlotte giggle

"I'm sure that I could, however, as much as I wish to accept your offer, I must decline. Because, you see, I would rather see you castrated than be your bitch for the rest of eternity." Suddenly drop kicking him, she smirked when her swatted her away, falling to the ground clutching his groin.

"Well, if I am unable to see you Castrated, then I shall settle with the next best thing." Charlotte smirked, jogging off to find the other Avengers. Stopping, she saw the portal close as the Chitari started to fall. She abruptly felt that she no longer had her wings chaining her down; rather she felt the outline of them. She felt dizzy, she shouldn't have lost her wings, and how did they disappear? These questions kept running around her head until she had a headache.

"Phoenix, where are you?" Charlotte called out in her mind, hearing only a faint whisper as her reply she strained to hear it

_You don't need me anymore. You finally resolved your problems. That was my only task, to protect you until you were strong enough to protect yourself. See you later, Charlotte. By the way, keep the name Phoenix, it suits you._ Phoenix replied, giggling and then she was gone. Leaving Charlotte to wonder why the name suited her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Steve and the others gathered around a red object, jogging over; closer examination revealed that it was Stark.

"Shit, Stark. You always know how to be the star of the show don't you." Charlotte muttered standing next to Steve, eyeing the Hulk suspiciously, and Stepping back in to a fighting stance out of pure instinct when he roared in Stark's face. Hearing Tony gasp and mutter something about kissing and food, she turned her gaze to Steve.

"You might want to go and capture Loki now; I can't imagine he is feeling too hot after I beat him up." Charlotte smirked at the memory, starting to walk toward Stark Tower. After a short walk to the top, after the Elevator decided not to work, they stood before Loki, Most of them sending waves of death glares toward him as he sat up on the stairs.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll be having that drink now." Loki stuttered out, wincing at his injury to his groin and glaring at Charlotte who gave him a shit eating grin. Watching the S.H.E.I.L.D agents take Loki away back to the cage. Walking over to the ship that was waiting for them, they began the journey back to S.H.E.I.L.D's helicarrier. Steve turned to Charlotte with a frown

"What did you do to him?" Steve asked, still frowning, and catching the attention of the others

"What do you mean?" Charlotte smiled innocently

"You know what I mean, so answer the question." Steve gave her a sceptical look

"Fine, I drop kicked him in the balls." Charlotte told him with a huff. Looking at the others she saw that all of them were clutching their sides, laughing and trying to breath.

"You… you kicked him… in the balls. That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever known you to do." Stark commented between laughs, while Natasha smirked. Turning away she frowned

"Hey, I have a question. Why does the name Phoenix suit me?" Charlotte asked, her blank face making Tony laugh yet again

"It's because of your hair, your temper and your whole attitude towards life. It's in a nutshell, fiery. A Phoenix has wings of flame therefore it only makes sense for your nickname to be Phoenix." Steve nodded, agreeing with Tony's statement.

"Oh, really. Well, just so you know there are no more voices in my head anymore." Charlotte waved of the comment, putting it to the back of her mind.

"I wasn't aware that there were voices in your head" Natasha chipped in  
"_Voice_. Singular, I'm not _that_ insane." Charlotte told her

"Right." was her answer, as Natasha backed away slowly. By then they had reached the helicarrier and everyone hastily said goodbye to each other, intent on bathing and cleaning any injuries obtained. Walking to her room, Charlotte sighed. She really couldn't believe that Phoenix was gone; she had been there all her life. Stepping into the bathroom in her room, she started the water, letting it steam up before she entered. Feeling her muscles relax, she let the water run over her body, enjoying the silence. Her silence however, was short lived as she started to fidget. Shutting the water off, she changed into skinny jeans, a white tank top and military style boots. Tying her hair up in a messy bun, she proceeded to jog to the gym where she found her beloved punching bag, hanging up in the corner. Skipping over to it she ignored the looks she got from the other agents. Remembering to protect her hands this time, she wrapped them up and then started to train, going through various manoeuvres and at times pacing herself. Hearing the door open this time she stopped and turned, recognising the person to be Steve.

"Why do you always find me here?" Charlotte smiled.

"Because I remember where to look, instead of looking in pointless places." He leaned down, kissing her lightly. "And because last time Loki was involved, you were here. Let's go, Thor is taking Loki to Asgard to receive his punishment, and we are seeing him off." laughing, she started to walk towards the door, running into Natasha and Hawkeye on the way. Reaching the helicarrier's surface, they all walked toward the ship waiting for them, smirking Charlotte spotted Loki, walking over she sat as close to him as possible, smirking more when he cringed away.

"Aw, is Loki scared of a harmless child?" Charlotte mocked, while the others looked on in amusement. Charlotte quietly noticed that everyone was in casual clothing with the exception of Hawkeye and Natasha, but all were defensive in their positions.

"Hey, when you get back to Asgard, say hello to Fenrir. I may be on Earth but I still miss him." Charlotte told Thor and Loki, narrowing her eyes at Thor.

"Of course, however did you want to tell him yourself? I'm sure-"

"No. I don't want to see that place ever again." Charlotte cut him off sharply. Turning her attention to the front window she refused to acknowledge anyone for the rest of the ride. Stepping out of the ship, Charlotte walked over to where Tony and Bruce were talking to each other, while Thor stood at the head of the group with Loki and the Tesseract.

"I will take Loki back to Asgard, where he will be tried for his crimes. Phoenix, I will ensure that Loki and Fenrir will be in separate areas of the prison, he will not use trickery to harm Fenrir again." Thor explained, making his peace offering. Charlotte replied with a shake of her head. Handing the tesseract to Loki, they began preparing for their journey to Asgard. In a flash of light they departed, Charlotte let out a sigh.

"Do you really never want to see that place again?" Tony asked quietly.

"Not if I can help it. That place is a world of lies and betrayal." Charlotte said, looking up to the sky. The faint outline of her wings shimmering in the sunlight.

"Hey, what happened to your wings? There faded." Steve questioned, breaking Charlotte out of her reverie.

"Oh. Phoenix left; she said she didn't need to protect me anymore. I guess she thought that beating Loki up solved all my problems." Charlotte smiled, turning to Tony she hesitated. "Uh, Stark. Just so you know I kind of borrowed a motorcycle from you, and it's kind of wherever Hawkeye left it after I left Cairo." Smirking she stepped out of the way as Tony fell to his knees, knowing he would never see the motorcycle again. Charlotte smirked as she started to turn, intent on leaving before anything got out of hand. Flipping her phone open, she dialled a number, leaving the group and leaning against a bench.


	2. Part 2

The Avengers: Flames Of A Phoenix

**Two**

"Hello?" A female's voice answered

"Yeah, it's me. You at the house?" Charlotte questioned, keeping her tone casual

"Yeah, why?" The voice sounded suspicious

"We have guests. I'll explain the details later." Charlotte cut the Line, walking back to the group she told them to follow her if they wanted a place to stay for the night

"Yeah sure. Haven't been there in ages." Tony laughed, throwing an arm over her shoulder

"If you know what's good for you you'll keep your mouth shut." Charlotte seethed, getting on her new motorcycle, courtesy of Tony. She sped off with a laugh, knowing that the others would have to put up with Tony's complaining. Focusing her thoughts she tried to think of how she could break the news to her. Dragon had been her housemate since she bought her house. Bringing a bunch of people she had never met wasn't really the best idea. Snapping out of her daze she noticed she had covered quite a distance now out of the city and heading toward the outskirt that had not been destroyed by Loki's army. Shutting off the motorcycle, she walked into the house. Dumping her boots by the door she looked around toward the kitchen, where she heard said housemate shuffling around.

"Hey, are you a burglar or my housemate?" Charlotte called out, smiling as she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"If I was a Burglar, you would probably be unconscious by now." Dragon replied. Turning around Charlotte saw a striking young woman with sapphire blue eyes and curly light brown hair. Looking a few years younger than Charlotte, she was more mature in her outlook on life than her age

"That's not fair. You always warp before I can check anyway." Charlotte mock pouted, before erupting into laughter with Dragon, "Lee, we have guests."

"And why is that?" Dragon asked with curiosity, walking with Charlotte

"Cause I kind of destroyed half of the city with Stark and his new 'friends'" Charlotte flopped on her bed, sighing as she taking the smell of her own purple bed covers, not the sterile, white sheets in the helicarrier. Giggling at her own thoughts she struggled to talk until Lee asked her what the problem was.

"Go… Get the…the guest rooms… ready, my servant," Charlotte wheezed out between laughs. Hearing an annoyed huff from her Charlotte lifted her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Besides you'll need help." Heaving herself up and off the bed she dragged Dragon through the Living room to the guest bedrooms. Half an hour later and a few pillow fights, they sat in the middle of the last guest room.

"So, is Akira showing up any time soon?" Charlotte looked up to see the mischievous face of tony stark.

"Depends on whether she is in the country or not." Charlotte shrugged, getting up and pulling Tony into a headlock in a sisterly way, not violently "Besides, why do you want to know, Pervy old man." Charlotte teased knowing exactly why

"Be…because I want … to give…her…a present." Tony wheezed out as charlotte dumped him on the ground.

"Sure, whatever. Just put it in the garage," Walking out of the room she found Steve and Bruce standing awkwardly in the living room. Noting that Dragon had disappeared, she sighed and walked to her room.

"Dragon. Come out here, I need the number for AK." She tried to coax her out, only to be let down by a piece of paper with a number on it slide from under the door. Shaking her head and smiling she picked it up and opened her phone. Walking out the front door she dialled the number, as expected the receiver picked up on the third ring

"What." It wasn't a question, more like a demand

"Where are you?" Charlotte played innocent, annoying the receiver more so than usual

"Out… I'm Busy. This better be good." The Voice was more agitated this time.

"Well, I expect to you to be home no later than midnight. And I don't care where you are. We have guests and I expect you to behave like a civilised person." Charlotte said, the tone in her voice daring anyone to argue. She lowered her voice, only slightly "And you will not argue with my rules." Charlotte disconnected the phone. Turning she walked back inside only to find four guilty faces staring at her.

"You were listening then." It wasn't really a question, but Dragon answered anyway.

"Well, I was curious. Why did you want her to come home? Last time that happened…" Dragon trailed off, remembering why they didn't mention Akira to anyone. Akira had been ten at the time she met Charlotte, she had run away from home in hopes of escaping her abusive parents. Charlotte however was mentally unstable, trying to deal with her duty of protecting Fenrir and dealing with the demon of her past by conjuring a second soul into her head. She wasn't really in control of her actions, and she was starting to develop a migraine. She really only happened to stumble across Akira, with her purple flecked grey eyes filled with tears and her waist length hair, Charlotte acted on instinct, hugging her she promised the only thing she could, To teach her how to get revenge on those who looked down on her.

"What's your name, kid?" Charlotte grinned

"Kaikana." She answered

"Nah, that's not your real name. What's your _real_ name?" Charlotte laughed

"Ah, A…Akira. Akira Ryuzaki, I guess." Akira smiled

"Great, well come on I know someone that can help us," Charlotte jogged off; turning often to make sure she didn't fall behind. "Hey, come on. You'll never get anywhere walking, you have to run!" 12-year-old Charlotte exclaimed, grabbing her hand and dragging her along. They ran for a short time, standing huffing outside a large building. Knocking on the door, a 15 year old male opened the door.

"Tony! Look I found a friend. Can she stay?" Charlotte hugged the boy, pleading.

"Sure, just help her wash up." Tony let them in, a smirk tugging at his mouth. They lived there for a few years eventually moving into an older Mansion, Tony had deemed to unfuturistic. On the way they acquired Lee, a Dragon with origins to Asgard, not unlike Charlotte. Renovating the Mansion to their needs and becoming a somewhat dysfunctional family they adopted a family role. Charlotte hated it but she for some reason became the mother, Akira the teenager who believed she knew everything and Lee, the quiet achiever, doing the maintenance. They really had no idea why they were together but it worked mostly.

Deciding there was no other option she sighed and smiled.

"I guess you want to put your stuff away now before all hell breaks loose." She received questioning stares but dismissed them. "I got vodka." Was her only answer. Showing them there rooms she told them to make themselves at home and left, pulling Dragon with her. There were quite a few things she needed to prepare.

"Dragon, please lock all entrances to the Armoury, and make sure that Akira's room is prepared." She ordered looking around to make sure no one heard she added quietly, "And pray to god she behaves." Walking to the kitchen charlotte made the split second decision to order fast food; after all she had helped save the world from Loki. Hearing the door slam, she rolled her eyes and sighed, this would be interesting.

"Charlotte!" An angered voice yelled from the lobby.

"What!?" An equally annoyed Charlotte yelled back entering the room

"Outside now. You need to learn what space is." Akira growled Charlotte smirked, predator instincts kicking in. stepping outside behind Akira she slid around her, throwing her across the front lawn.

"Bitch!" Akira growled

"Wanna-be assassin." Charlotte played along with her game

"E.T." Akira knew she pushed Charlotte over the fine line she was dancing on. Suddenly she was behind Akira, flipping and turning, countering every blow Akira tried to land, tripping her, Charlotte leaned down and straddled Akira, leaning down to her ear with a smirk.

"You're dead. However since you're a newbie to my 'Game' the first ten times you 'die' will be warnings, but the eleventh time, you really will be dead." With that hanging in the air Akira flipped their positions, sneering.

"Death number one." Charlotte kicked her in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood. Charlotte didn't realise that Akira had also landed a hit, wiping the blood away from the corner of her mouth she swore loudly.

"Screw it, why the hell do you always make my life so difficult. I feed you, I let you live here, and I pay the bills. Get the fuck down from your high horse and look at yourself, fighting your own sister." Charlotte couldn't stand it, she knew she was being a bitch but if that's all it took to get her to see he was arrogant, then so be it.

"Hole nine heaven's door" Charlotte recited the only spell Loki taught her to neutralise the current battle field. Akira finally noticed that there was a small crowd in the front door way, she laughed, drawing her hidden gun

"_Obtener jodido, perra estúpida. No me puedes dejar de matar a quien quiero_" She spoke in Spanish, earning a frown from Charlotte. Shooting toward the group more specifically the man with blond hair. Charlotte gasped, swore and used her most hated defence with the elements

"Grand Fang Fire Bird," Holding her hand toward the group and stopping the bullet. Bowing her head she said quietly "You do not know what you have started, Child." Looking up her eyes were a deep violet and her wings had resurfaced, as the ultimate Phoenix. Spreading her wings toward Akira she shredded her clothes and skin, allowing the blood to mix with the grass. Walking up to her she scowled as she struggled to get up.

"Disgusting, Get up. Go on, I dare you. Get up Bitch." Charlotte was past the point of Phoenix, she was purely the elements combined with the lethal force of Fenrir's rage, and No one could stop her at this point in the transformation. Pulling herself up, charlotte frowned; this was the only way Akira would learn.

"Please don't. Just accept that I care about you enough to teach you that sometimes staying down is best."

"No, I will not accept defeat because years ago I was taught by the fiercest Assassin there was. She went by the Name of Phoenix." Akira spat blood staining her lips. Charlotte looked away, maybe she had been distant in the past year, shaking her head and sighing she knelt down and hugged her tightly, so as to not to let her gain an upper hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She unconsciously wrapped her black wings around the two of them. "I didn't even realise I changed, One of the targets was… was your brother. I guess I didn't want you to hate me. But that plan went to shit." Charlotte smiled, a genuine smile, not her usual smirk. Akira wrapped her arms around her neck, whimpering slightly as she accepted the information. Crying with and for each other, they laughed at the same time at the utter absurdity of their situation.

"Can I go get cleaned up, or are you going to suffocate me with hugs?" Akira asked, dreading the answer slightly. Charlotte just laughed and hugged her tighter; there was no way that anyone was going to take her happiness away from her, ever. Standing up she helped Akira limp to the front door. Letting her leave to go to her room she decided she needed to shower as well. Heading to her room she was pulled from behind into a light kiss, smiling she pulled away.

"Dragon will show you the house, I need to change and actually wear clothes that aren't revealing all my attributes," Charlotte said, blushing at the thought that everyone could probably see everything, literally. Finishing her shower quickly, she pondered on how she was going to tell her two housemates about him. Judging by the shooting incident earlier Akira already knew. Changing into a pair of faded gym pants and a black tank top, she made her way to the living room, nodding in recognition she got her half-empty vodka bottle and a full bottle from the kitchen counter, smirking she sat down and swallowed the remanets, motioning for them to form a circle. Spinning the bottle it landed on Tony, giggling she pointed to the microphones.

"There, choose a song, take a swig, and sing." Charlotte offered the bottle, Tony hesitated but took it anyway, turning the console on and choosing a random song, he took a long mouthful of the vodka, wincing slightly. Passing the bottle back he picked up a microphone and waited for the song to load.

"Why do I have the feeling this is very, very bad," tony said, earning a shrug from Charlotte.

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind__  
Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind _

_She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall__  
She wants me in the bathroom stall__  
She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall__  
She wants me in the bathroom stall__  
Hey you, I know what you gonna do__  
I wanna be the person that you do it to__  
Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do_

Charlotte giggled; maybe she shouldn't have had a whole half a bottle of vodka straight. Hearing Akira enter the room she turned around, tripping over Steve in the process. Hugging her she apologised, but was brushed off. Finishing the song, both girls pulled Tony away as Dragon took a swig and chose Linkin Park, New Divide. Belting out the tune, she got an encore and cheering. Akira and Charlotte had to leave to go and pay for their pizza and flirt for a discount which in all honesty wasn't hard. Charlotte stumbled up to the microphone, not bothering with the Vodka; she'd had too much anyway. Choosing her song, she giggled; this would show everyone what she was capable of.

_I wake up to a call at 4 a.m.,__  
being asked "Where were you yesterday and who were you with?"__  
Using both evasive languages and excuses,__  
I'm actually having a lot of fun with this conversation_

_"I want to meet you in person and have a talk."__  
That's your one weakness that I always aim at.__  
As long as we fall in love, things will be just fine, right?__  
I unlock the door, and lead you into the labyrinth_

_Things like "I love you",__  
that's merely what I say to trap you.__  
In a love game, the one who falls first is the loser, right?_

Laughing she handed the microphone to Akira with a slurred 'beat that'. Akira started to belt out with her worst voice Take me down town by Rouge Traders. After that came Bruce with Highway to hell.

"Next, the duets. You have… the choice of a duet, but you… don't have to. Guys vs. Girls though~" Charlotte sang. They gathered in to their groups, Tony and Bruce explaining to Steve what _Sing star_ was. Firstly, the guys started, Belting out _I'm a gummy bear_. The girls applauded, Charlotte going all out, dancing around them. The girls stumbled up, Charlotte trying to hold her liquor, but failing.

_My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,__  
and they're like "It's better than yours"  
Damn right, it's better than yours,__  
I can teach you, but I have to charge_

By now everyone was drunk, eyes lighting up, Akira grabbed a bottle lying discarded on the ground.

"Spin the bottle!" Charlotte yelled, earning shouts of agreement from all. Giggling, she passed the bottle to Dragon.

"You first, Dragon." Charlotte could barely contain herself. Not only would she have to kiss somebody, she couldn't not accept. Spinning, the bottle slowed and landed on Tony. With a horrified look both kissed and gagged, earning various slurred insults from Charlotte. Tony laughed her off, spinning the bottle, dreading what would happen.

"Karma's a bitch, ain't it?" Charlotte smirked. He had landed on Banner, of all people. Banner paled, whereas Tony smirked and pulled him into the kiss, after about thirty seconds, Charlotte walked into the kitchen, emerging with a fry pan, hitting Tony over the head, her aura darkened.

"No gay stuff in front of the kids, asshole." She glared at him. Signalling to banner that he could skip a turn, he spun the bottle determining the next player. Akira, was unlucky, sighing she spun the bottle, mumbling about various ways to kill everyone. Making a horrified face, she shook her head.

"No, I refuse. I want to live." She barely manage to get out before Steve kissed her, it was odd, for him at least. This game really did confuse him. The kiss was cut short by a blur of red and black as Charlotte flung Akira across the room once again.

"What the fuck was that for?" She growled out, barely audible.

"You bitch. How dare you influence the bottle and read my mind." Charlotte looked offended; she hadn't thought Akira would go to such measures to find a weakness. She threw a kick her way; this kid had to have a death wish. Lost in thought she didn't realise she was pinned against the wall, Akira at her neck

"Death Number Two." She told her, snapping her out of her daze.

"Fuck." She mumbled, when had that happened? She was sure she could have beaten her. She was pulled back into a reassuring albeit drunk kiss. Smirking she showed off, only slightly. Akira would pay…Eventually. Shit, now her thought process was being affected. She wasn't sure whether the door slammed closed or not, but did it really matter? Yes? No? She wasn't sure any more. Maybe the whole _Loki's my dad, whoopdie fucking doo_. Shit was getting to her. Pulling back for much needed air, she turned and waved to Natasha, throwing herself at Clint, who had both walked in to everyone shitfaced and kissing each other. Their expressions mirrored each other's in a _What the fuck do you guys get up to?_ Kind of way.

"Long time no see!" she exclaimed raising another bottle of vodka to her lips.

"We saw each other 6 hours ago." Natasha stated, a smirk dancing on her mouth. Charlotte looked at her for a moment, contemplating her odds. Shaking her head, she spun around, skipping toward the kitchen. Pulling her already very revealing tank top up, over her head, and revealing a lacy black bra, she followed suit with her gym pants, showing a matching pair of panties, Earning drunken wolf whistles from the guys who had followed her into the warm night of the backyard. Pulling a face at Natasha and Clint, who made sounds of disapproval, she ran to the pool, laughing as she dived in. resurfacing she swam to the edge and pulled Tony in by the ankle, earning a surprised laugh from Tony.

"All right, that is quite enough now." Natasha tried to get the redhead get out. Charlotte was having none of that,

"Aww, but why, Aunty Tasha? Can't I stay in a bit longer?" She whined, using the nickname that Natasha had forbidden, that under no circumstances was to be used. Her expression darkened, beckoning Charlotte over, she swam over like an over exited puppy. Wrenching her out of the pool, she dragged her inside, along with AK and Dragon, leaving Clint to deal with the rest of the group who were mentioning something about spin the bottle and both girls. Shaking her head, Natasha led Charlotte to her room, pushing her inside and locking the door from the outside. Sighing she looked at the clock. S.H.I.E.L.D had ordered them to watch over the avengers, and make sure that Tony and Charlotte didn't do anything to crazy, and make sure that the area was secured if Bruce was to lose his temper. That order had been issued at around Ten P.M, now after the hour long journey to the mansion; Charlottes façade with the pool, it was about five minutes past One in the morning. Glancing toward the door that was between them, she wondered why there wasn't any noise emanating from the door. Assuming she fell asleep, Natasha walked into the living room where everyone had changed and were playing various video games. Whipping her head around behind her she saw a blur of florescent orange and black, sighing she cursed herself of course a highly trained assassin heavily drunk would know how to get past her unnoticed. Huffing an insult Tony's way, she tried to find Dragon, giving up she knew that Dragon had disappeared to the depths of her room to have some quiet time, for the pounding headache accompanied with a hangover.

"Ah, stop fucking with my head, AK." Charlotte giggled playfully; she was going to have one hell of a hangover the next day.

The girl flung herself at Steve who caught her and picked her up bridal style, taking her back to the room where he was convinced that because there wasn't enough rooms, Natasha would have his room, while Steve stayed with her. Flopping on her bed Charlotte pulled Steve with her, curling her body around his, and yawning. Muttering a 'good night', she wrapped her arm around his neck, ensuring he couldn't leave.

"Please stay. And… and don't for…get…me." Charlotte fought sleep, eventually giving in to the inky blackness. Steve stayed awake a while longer, _don't forget her. Why would she say that?_ She wasn't going anywhere if he could help it. He had already lost Peggy; he didn't want to be that helpless ever again. Drifting off he couldn't shake the feeling he was missing a vital piece of the puzzle that was Charlotte Juliet Aulin.

Waking up the next morning, Charlotte found herself lying on Steve's chest. That however didn't bother her as much as the distracting aching of her head, now that it was just her in her mind, she couldn't switch over to let Phoenix deal with the hangover. Quietly disentangling herself from the covers, she exited her room, deciding to let him sleep while she dealt with a problem she had put off for far too long, the after effects of Phoenix separating from her mind. The separation had left loose ends of sorts at the edges of her mind, creating a ripple of memories from Phoenix's past that would eventually become a problem if left to linger. Making her way the guest room containing Tony Stark she smirked as she backed up slightly, sprinting the short distance to the bed and jumping on Tony's sleeping form.

"Ah! Shit, what the fuck? Charlotte, what is it, like five in the morning. Urgh, my head." Tony swore loudly, pushing Charlotte away, falling off the bed in the process. She giggled despite her headache.

"I need it now." She peered down at him, the prototype of the drug wasn't quite complete but Charlotte had no other choice, save for suicide. The drug was similar to the one Steve had been tested with, the only difference was instead of inhuman strength and other qualities, it would enable Charlotte to continue living with only the single personality in her head.

"It isn't ready." He stated bluntly, rising from the floor.

"I have no other choice, I already pushed the boundaries." She whispered

"Fine, let me make a few adjustments." Begrudgingly he got up, following Charlotte through the kitchen, and gingerly stepping down the old stairs that lead to the basement's Laboratory. Swirling around the room on a swivel chair left abandoned by Stark, Charlotte tried to be patient; she didn't particularly see the drug as a cure, more like a… anti-suppressant.

"Done." Tony's voice came through as no more than a whisper. Charlotte studied his face for a moment. He looked like shit; his brown eyes had a glazed, dull look to them, and his hair not much better. Shaking her head she walked over, taking the syringe lightly from his hands.

"Thank you." She told him quietly, Tony having to strain to hear it.

"Charlotte, if this doesn't work-"

"It will."

"But if it doesn't, Promise me that you won't do anything harmful to yourself." It was hard for Tony to admit but he really did care about this crazy, insane woman who took on the world and told it to get fucked.

"Like kill myself." She stated, looking away from him, not expecting a reply and she didn't receive one. Offering him a small smile, she leaned against a table as she injected the liquid into her vein in her wrist. Wincing slightly she checked her vitals. 103 beats per minute, not bad for her heart rate. Breathing normally, No visible Physical reactions, so far so good. Hugging Tony, she gave him the permission to go back to the comfortable bed waiting for him. Deciding to join Steve in her own bed, she smirked as she wrapped her arm around him once again.

Opening her eyes, the first thing Charlotte noticed was she was alone. Sighing she rolled over; It was two p.m. Steve must have woken up and gone in search of food._ Yeah cause you so wanted him to fuck you when you woke up. _A voice Charlotte thought she would never hear again sneered at her.

"FUCK!" Charlotte nearly fell off the bed save for her scrambling to the ground amidst bed covers. Barely registering hearing the door open followed by the avengers, Charlotte eyes unfocused, _Well, where is my welcome back. I hardly think you didn't miss me. _

"H-How? You shouldn't be there, I mean here. Fuck It." Charlotte couldn't think. Phoenix was not supposed to be here, she should be in Asgard, with Fenrir.

"… Phoenix is back." Akira stated, smirking while the others stared in awe.

"Stop fucking with my head." Charlotte snapped out of it. "I…I need to call somebody, I'll be back. Maybe." Charlotte whispered the last part.

"It was the drug. Wasn't it." Akira taunted, Charlotte froze. No one knew about that, no one needed to know that. Stretching her arm back, she planned to backhand Akira, but was stopped by a pair of strong arms gripping her own.

"What drug, Charlotte?" Steve sounded hurt, looking up he averted his azure gaze from her emerald orbs.

"Ah, Um, Tony will explain. I really need to call this person." Charlotte mumbled desperate to escape

"You mean Loki." Akira cut in, silencing everyone in the room

"Stop fucking with my head, Akira Ryuzaki. Or I swear to god there will be nothing for the authorities to find." That shut her up, Charlotte felt guilty though drawing on her one weakness, her fear of being forgotten and nothing of her to remember. Dragon sent her a look, but Charlotte brushed it off, walking briskly out of her room to the kitchen, looking under the sink she pulled out an ancient box, containing a fragment of the tesseract, enabling her to call Asgard if there was a disaster, emergency, or in worst case it would send out a SOS of sorts if she was to die. Hissing one last 'Fuck' she called her Father, Loki Laufeyson.

"My Lady, Why do you wish to speak to the prisoner?" Heimadal questioned, he was quite aware of the loathing that was mutually shared between them.

"I have something of his; I wish to give it back." She stated simply. The projection shimmered, revealing none other than Loki.

"You motherfucking trickster. What did you do, Why the fuck is Phoenix in My head?" Charlotte let rip, letting her anger surge into her voice creating a powerful and Deadly mix.

"Oh, I didn't do anything; In fact I think my son may have been responsible for that." Loki replied coolly. _The drug, dipshit. reversed the situation. _

"Bullshit." Charlotte was aware that the people in the next room jumped and cringed away.

"My, My so quick to blame others. Here is an interesting thought, what if Phoenix wanted to come back? Now, wouldn't that be intriguing-" He was cut off, for Charlotte had thrown the fragment across the kitchen, embedding it on the wall adjoining the guest bathroom. She sunk to her knees and whimpered, she didn't need this, this wild card after all that had happened. Pushing past Dragon who had come to see if she was okay. Running up the stairs to the entertainment room, she slammed Akira's door, unlocking the hidden door to the armoury. Heading toward 'her' corner, she pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves and started her usual warm up with the punching bag. Stepping out of her routine she let herself relax and break the bag. Sighing she pulled another one over and hooked it up. She let her head fall against it, bruising her forehead slightly. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let tear fall freely. Hoping that the stress and pain would fall with them. Crying harder when a pair of familiar arms pulled her into a hug as she was pried away from the bag and onto the ground.

"Why the fuck is this so hard?" she pressed against the warmth

"Because you never accept any help, you always pit yourself against the world." Steve replied, kissing her hair.

"Do you hate me now? For not telling you what would happen, the drug based of yours, for the call to Loki?" Charlotte whispered.

"No, I don't blame you. Even I probably wouldn't have told anyone." He tried to reassure her. She didn't reply, just curled up into Steve's shirt.

"Oh, and by the way I think there may be a pomegranate cheesecake that Tony has claimed is his. I'm not so sure." Steve mentioned innocently, betrayed by the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Anthony Stark. You. Will. Die." Charlotte flashed him a grin, running down stairs, followed by a metallic thud, most likely from a frypan.

"Jesus, Get out of my house, or I'll start charging rent." Charlotte laughed, They had stayed for two more somewhat uneventful days of Akira being Akira, Charlotte and Phoenix arguing with themselves, after coming to terms with the drugs failure, and Tony and his new best friend, The frypan, getting very intimate.

"But how come He gets to stay." Tony pouted, pointing to Steve.

"Because he was better behaved than all of you." Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Tony, who cringed away from her.

"Yeah sure. Were you a good little wife then, Stevie-boy? Why would you like a demon like that?" Tony smirked, nudging Steve, who looked more than puzzled.

"Get the fuck out, or I will fucking escort you to the violence layer of hell." Her smirk contradicted her threat. Throwing his hands up in surrender, he pulled Banner to the car, abducting him to have a science buddy. Hawkeye and Widow left to do S.H.E.I.L.D and assassin-y things. Turning to AK and Dragon, Charlotte smirked, throwing the keys of two expensive cars at the,

"Have a joyride, There is credit cards in both cars, my treat." Winking at them, she hoped they got the hint

"I fucking hate reading minds now, I'm scarred for life." Akira started to drag a clueless Dragon away

"Then stop fucking with my head." She smirked, "Come on, I want to play a game."

"What kind of game?" Steve looked down at her

"I've got one in mind." She pulled him inside the door.


End file.
